A conventional elliptical exerciser 10 is disclosed in FIG. 1 and generally includes a frame 11 and a wheel 12 is connected thereto, a crank 13 is connected to the wheel so that a user may hold the handle 15 and step on the pedals 161 on the pedal frame 16 to operate the exerciser. A connection bar 14 is pivotably connected to an end of the crank 13 and the other end of the connection bar 14 is connected to the handles 15. One end of the connection bar 14 is pivotably connected to an end of the pedal frames 16 and the other end of the connection bar 14 is pivotably connected to a link which is pivotably connected to the frame 11. The user holds and swings the handles 15 while the feet alternatively operate the pedals 161 in an elliptical trace. The pedal frames 16 each have a roller 162 which is rolls on a rail 17 on the ground. The rails 17 can be raised at an angle relative to the ground so as to adjust the exercising levels to meet different requirements of the users. Nevertheless, as disclosed in FIG. 2, the pedals 161 and the pedal frames 16 are made as a one-piece so that the pedals cannot be adjusted according to the change of the rails 17.
The present invention intends to provide angle adjustable pedals for elliptical exercisers wherein the pedals can be adjusted relative to the pedal frames.